fancureparadisefandomcom-20200214-history
Datte DATE! Pretty Cure
Datte DATE! Pretty Cure (だってDATE！プリキュア, loosely translated to "Even We DATE! Pretty Cure") is a fan series published by Cure Alumi. The themes and motifs of this season include monsters and love. While she does not have any plans to actually write anymore of her series, she is currently pushing to get as many ideas out as possible, and is an ongoing work. Synopsis Young Chisawa Hiroko is moving in with her family’s banking business! However, while she is anxious about the people in this new place, there is more concern when she cannot tell anyone that she is a vampire from Hallow’s Eve, a world threatened by a monster hunter and his henchmen who have discovered its location.The first day goes almost perfectly, if only she did not come face-to-face with a strange fairy-monster who calls herself Felicia. Hiroko becomes too obsessed with her newly found friend, Yukimori Otoha, to really care about what the creature wanted to say, until one of the monster hunter’s henchmen arrives, sensing Otoha’s broken heart, and creates a monster from it! Provoked by what she has witnessed, Hiroko agrees to become Pretty Cure with Felicia’s help, and transforms into the vampire Pretty Cure, Cure Count! In order to awaken her full potential, she is told to collect the lost Twilight Memoria that are left behind by these artificial monsters, like the one she had defeated, and find the other monsters who were also sent to Earth. In order to save the human spirit and Hallow’s Eve, Cure Count will bite her way through evil! Oh, and perhaps she will find love on her way to a peaceful future... Characters Pretty Cure *'Chisawa Hiroko' (血澤ひろこ) - A vampire who has moved in with her adoptive family's business, and is expected to take over it later. Hiroko gets anxious in large crowds and has a protective view of herself; however, if she meets someone that seems harmless, she is not afraid to open up to them, and is quick to place her trust on people. She transforms into the pink Cure Count (キュアカウント). *'Kawaguchi Rumi' (川口るみ) - A glob who feels extremely insecure about herself. A self-proclaimed book-loving nerd, Rumi feels out of place with others, making her an easy target to poke at. When provoked, she tends to hide wherever possible in hopes that no one sees her blushing. She transforms into the orange Cure Bouncy (キュアバウンシー). *'Yukimori Otoha' (雪森おとは) - A werewolf whose life is all over the place. Though she wants to be the popular kid and tries to appear distant and tough, Otoha is physically fragile, and prefers to cover up her bruises. Despite this, she is a powerful night owl; if only she cared about school, she would be able to succeed. She transforms into the yellow Cure Howl (キュアハウル). *'Katai Shiori' (加田伊しおり) - A ventriloquist puppet who aspires to become a ballerina. Shiori is the type who will say anything on her mind, regardless of the consequences, and tends to be sarcastic with many of her comments. While she tends to announce that she wants to be kinder, and does try, it is still easy to fall back into her old habits. She transforms into the green Cure Puppeteer (キュアパペチア). *'Oshiro Masae' (大城まさえ) - A ghost who can somehow "blend in" with everyone else. Even though she remains as the unpopular kid, she wants to be recognized for incredible feats, and pursuits a gaming career to accomplish this. Surprisingly, her calm demeanor is easy to break, and if something doesn't go her way, she will not hesitate to break into a fit of rage. She transforms into the blue Cure Geist (キュアゲイスト). Allies *'Felicia' (フェリシア) Antagonists *'Lorelei' (ロレーア) *'St. Ciaran' (キロンさん) Others Items *'Misty Switch' (ミスティースイッチ) - A phone-like device that acts as the Cures' transformation devices. Felicia was sent with these artifacts and gave magic to them; this is the magic that allows the Cures to switch between their human and monster forms. To transform, the Cures must have their individual Twilight Memoria and say "Boo! Cure-ful Haunted Spectacle!" *'Twilight Memoria' (トワイライトメモリア) - The collectibles of the season, which double as transformation trinkets. Locations *'Hallow's Eve' (ハローのイブ) Movies Trivia *The series takes inspiration from Mono's Pretty Cure Monster Mania and Jackbox's Monster Seeking Monster. Poll The monsters would LOVE to know who you really love the most~! Let's hear it... Chisawa Hiroko / Cure Count Kawaguchi Rumi / Cure Bouncy Yukimori Otoha / Cure Howl Katai Shiori / Cure Puppeteer Oshiro Masae / Cure Geist Category:Fanseries Category:Ongoing Series